Toc-Man and The Penguin make bootleg VHS copies of A Goofy Movie/arrested
Cast Simon as Toc-Man Steven as The Penguin/Pac-Man Alan as Batman/Lawyer PERCY DAZZ as Jesse McCartney David as Philip J. Fry Alan as Police Officer #1 Ivy as Ako Young Guy as Police Officer #2 Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog Justin as Miles "Tails" Prower Kayla as Amy Rose I Silent cameos: Keroro, Knuckles, Tamara Special guest star Archie & carrie Transcript * Toc-Man: Man, we're bored, what are we going to do, Penguin? * Penguin: I know, we going to make 90million googleplex bootleg VHS copies of honey I blew up the kid * Toc-Man: That's a great idea! Let's do it! * (After making 90 million google plex bootleg VHS copies of honey I blew up the kid) * (At Ako's house) * Philip J. Fry: Hey, Ako, wanna watch A HONEY I BLEW UP THE KID? * Ako: WOW! Yes, I love Blew up movie * Percy Dazz i Agree with ako * percy Dazz Sure I eating popcorn * (FBI Warning Logo) * PERCI DAZZ: WHAT HONEY �� I DID THE FBI IS ILLEGAL * (GOANIMATE HOME VIDEO WINDOW FROM 1948-2006 logo) * (MGM HOME ENTERTAINMENT 1998-2005) * (all dogs �� go to heaven 2 trailer) * (Brother bear trailer) * (VeggieTales Lessons Promo) * (The Cartoon Adventures of LarryBoy Trailer) * (Carrie 1976 Trailer) * (Rock a doodle Trailer) * (Mission Impossible 1996 trailer) * (Kung fu panda �� 2008 trailer) * (cats don’t dance trailer) * (Animaniacs Wakko's Wish Trailer) * (Squirm (1976) Trailer) * (Fear(s) of the Dark (2007) Trailer) * (BP A little bitter COMMERCIAL!) * (FANTA COMMERCIAL!) * (SANTA CLAUSE vhs 1995 TRAILER) * (Feature Presentation) in SHORT FILM '' ONE MAN BAND'' * MGM 2001-2008 * (Honey I blew up the kid intro) * Philip J. Fry: Ako, did you do it? * Ako: No! It was Toc-Man and Penguin who did it! * PERCY DAZZ BP & FANTA COMMERICAL * Carrie what’s going on here * percy dazz no IT MADE BY GOANIMATE HOME VIDEO * & USE THE MGM HOME ENTERTAINMENT FROM 1998 * Philip J. Fry: That's it! I'm calling Pac-Man right now! * (Philip J. Fry calls Pac-Man on the phone) * Philip J. Fry: Hello, this is Philip J. Fry speaking. * Pac-Man: Yes, what did Toc-Man and The Penguin do this time? * Philip J. Fry: Toc-Man and the Penguin made 90 million googleplex bootleg VHS copies of honey I blew up the kid. * Pac-Man: What the HECK! They're going to be in big trouble! * Toc-Man: Oh no! * Pac-Man: Toc-Man and the Penguin, how dare you make 90 million googleplex bootleg VHS copies of Honey i blew up the kid You know you can get arrested for that! That's it! * Batman: You're grounded for 82272692627281*19127271 years, and I'm calling the cops! * The Penguin: NO! (12x) * Batman: Hello, police, Toc-Man and the Penguin made 90 million google plex bootleg VHS copies of honey I blew up the kid can you arrest them? * Police Officer #1: Sure thing! * Police Officer #1: You boys are arrested for making 90 million googleplex bootleg VHS copies of HONEY I Blew up the KID * Toc-Man: But we don't want to go to jail. * Police Officer #2: We don't care! We are taking you to the court and then jail. Now get in the police car! * (At the court) * Lawyer: Ordering the court! (2x) Today, the 2 guys we have is Toc-Man and The Penguin, so what can you prove yourself, boys? * Toc-Man: Not guilty. * Sonic: Wrong, they are guilty because they made 90 million google * plex bootleg VHS copies of honey I blew up the kid, they should stay in jail for 2829272938272 92726 years. * Tails: I agree with you, Sonic, also everytime on my laptop or on my computer while watching a Toc-Man or the Penguin grounded video and always recommends me of a Toc-Man or the Penguin video. * Amy Rose: I want these guys to be dead. * Lawyer: Alright, you guys, I can't wait for Toc-Man and the Penguin to go to jail! Guards, take them away! * Police Officer #1: Come on, boys, let's take you to jail. * (Both crying in Eric Cartman's voice) * (Officers take pictures of Toc-Man and The Penguin) * Police Officer #2: This is your cell, you boys will stay here for 18392720271829171929262181 years. * Toc-Man: Why is our life terrible? * ARCHIE TIME FOR THE BLEEDIN * �� CENSORED * PEGUIN: THIS IS SO UNFAIR * PERCY Dazz & I ORDER NACHO LIBRE 2006 & TRASFORMERS 2 ON DVD �� FROM AMAZON '' * ''ARCHIE & ALSO TOC MAN & PEGUIN AS OTHER PUSHIMENT FOR BOTTELGG GOOGLEPLEX BLEW UP THE KID ON VHS THERE WILL BE BOTH NO WENDYS FOR YOU EITHER '' * ''CARRIE '''''THIS MEANS NO ANYTHING MADE BY LIONSGATE PRIMERE & GRINDSTONE''''' Category:Toc-Man gets grounded Category:Grounded Videos Category:The Penguin gets grounded